


Start A Fire

by hellaqueerashley



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, Switch Ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaqueerashley/pseuds/hellaqueerashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Ross meet at a bar. Dan manages to get him home with him. But can he do just his usual one night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ask Me About My Switch

It was loud. The speakers were pounding, people were taking shots like crazy, and it was crowded as fuck today. A tall, lanky man stood leaning on the bar, looking out all over the crow in his tight jeans, a shirt that totally wasn’t from his own band, and a leather jacket that seemed to compliment him very nicely. He was trying to pat down his messy, jew-y fro that just did not want to stay out of of his eyes. One might say that this man was a regular here, scouting out the nice pick of gentlemen and ladies the establishment had to offer. This place was known for its reputation of not quite being a gay bar, but having the right mix of both everywhere around, so there were all kinds of opportunities to be seen nightly.

‘Ask me about my switch.’ That was the first defining thing he saw on the boy he’d managed to spot, tucked away on the right end of the bar. It made him chuckle. Mostly guys around here liked to wear stupid polos that made them look like douchebags, so that was something a lot more interesting. The tall man was usually here when he wasn’t at home getting high or practicing with his band, so it was easy to see that this younger looking guy was new here. It was perfect. He could go up to the guy, drop him a line, and take him home no problem. It was his usual routine anyway. He didn’t do more than one night, especially not with anyone he met at bars.

Making his way to the younger, newer man at the bar, he slid up to his left, reading his shirt as if he hadn’t seen it from farther away. 

“So, tell me about your switch,” He opened with, raising an eyebrow at the other, trying not to laugh. The smaller, younger man looked up at him, taking in his height and the fro that greeted him. He smiled up at him, looking between his shirt and the tall man, chuckling

“Oh, right, my shirt..” He nodded, shrugging “You want me to actually tell you about my switch, or was that just an excuse to say something?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow back at him. That wasn’t was the older male was expecting, someone calling out his lame excuses. He shrugged.

“It was just a lame excuse. I’m Dan, what’s your name, cutie?” Dan asked casually, smirking just a little at him. He wasn’t exactly best at lines, but sometimes he could make a guy or girl laugh at that usually did the trick. Dan could see he might have to put a little more effort into this guy, maybe it was because he was a bit younger than himself.

“Ross. I like your jacket,” He complimented, putting in minimal effort on purpose, trying to make Dan work for what he wanted. Dan just looked very proud of himself for deciding to have worn it tonight.

“Thanks, man. So, can I buy you a drink?” Danny asked, moving a little closer to Ross. It didn’t take Ross long to accept the taller’s offer with a smile. So far, this seemed like it was going to be interesting. The two of them didn’t exactly look like typical club go-ers. Dan looked like he belonged behind some building getting high and Ross just seemed like he’d been dragged here by a friend, which was actually the case. But he wasn’t unfamiliar with the bar scene. He knew how he looked and he knew how to play it.

“Oh by all means, I’ve been looking for someone to fill my glass all night.” He nodded, though that really wasn’t true. He was a slow drinker, so he’d only just finished his somewhat small glass a of whiskey. Dan told the bartender to fill his glass as Ross told him what his poison was.

Dan didn’t pay much attention to the drink in Ross’s hand as he took a small sip of his beer. He wasn’t too picky with his drinks, so he’d just taken whatever was on tap like he did most days. Other times he’d just do massive amounts of shots. 

“You’re not a regular here,” Danny pointed out, looking over Ross now that he was closer up “Why come here tonight?” He asked curiously, his eyes stopping on the younger man’s ass. From what he could see, what with Ross sitting down and Dan not being at the best angle, his ass was pretty nice.

Ross just shrugged, taking a decent swing of his whiskey. He didn’t want Dan to think he was as much of a lightweight as he actually was. “Well as you can probably tell, I was dragged here by a couple of my friends.” Ross didn’t hit the bar scene too often, but his friends Barry and Arin had decided to bring him along tonight, insisting that he needed to have a little more fun. And they were right. It wasn’t like Ross was super uptight, but he could be a stick in the mud sometimes. 

Laughing lightly, Dan nodded, moving some of his hair out of his eyes again. “Yeah, you don’t look like you are quite club ready.” 

He tried not to be mean when he spoke, but Ross looked like he’d been ambushed by his friends deciding to take him out. Which was pretty much the case. Ross hadn’t even had time to change his shirt, so of course he’d had people look at him a little funny. Only Dan had decided to come up to him and ‘ask about his switch’.

After a few rounds of drinks, small talk about things like what the other did for work, and several of Dan’s awful pickup lines, Ross had managed to become a little tipsy. And ‘a little tipsy’ for Ross, meant quite a bit of slurring, more leniency on swearing, and reciprocating Dan’s awful lines. So pretty drunk.

Dan wasn’t as lightweight as Ross, coming here most weekends and drinking a bit on his own when he was at home. He found it both adorable and hilarious when Ross slurred or swayed in his seat a little bit. At some point Danny had found himself telling the bartender that Ross was finished, to which Ross had pouted and tried to protest with a small whine.

“Wow, I don’t think anyone in history has ever been as lightweight as you, babe.” Teased Dan, leaning on a drunken Ross, arm on his shoulder “I think you should let me take you home, Ross.” He offered, searching the other’s jacket pocket for a sign of keys before remembering his friends dragged him out. Sighing, he pulled on his arm slightly 

“At least take me to dinner first, Dan.” Giggled Ross as he got up at Dan’s tugging. This only made the other roll his eyes while he secured an arm around Ross’s waist, leading him to the exit. He hadn’t asked the names of Ross’s friends that’d dragged him out in fear of getting too personal, so the only solution was to get Ross in a taxi and let his friends worry, just for tonight. He was sure that his buddies were good enough to send messages to Ross throughout the night though, so all he’d have to do was assure him that he was fine and that he’d been taken care of.

Getting out of the door was a little bit of a struggle, as guiding Ross was a little bit like dragging around a moping toddler. He was met with slight resistance. Deciding that driving himself probably wasn’t a good idea, Dan hailed a cab. Before meeting Ross, Danny’s had a few drinks and then ‘a few’ more to try to get himself to Ross’s level, so he figured that this was the best way for the both of them not to die horribly in some car wreck.

Guiding Ross into the backseat was easier than getting him through the crowd, so they were in fairly quickly. Before Danny could ask Ross for his address, Ross was leaning on his shoulder, hand on his thigh. It was a little surprising, actually. 

“You gonna show me why they call you ‘Sexbang?” Whispered Ross, already pressing soft kisses down the side of Danny's neck. Now, Dan wasn’t drunk, but he was tipsy and his judgement was a little clouded. Normally if he wasn't as drunk or more drunk than the other person, he would politely turn them down, not wanting to take advantage of them. But he had had some shots, he’d had a few beers, and he’d tried to kiss Ross in the bar once before he’d kindly excused himself to the restroom. At least he hadn’t left for good.

Clearing his throat softly, Danny gave the cab driver his address and slid his arm back around the smaller man, his free hand lifting his chin slightly to look at him

“You think you can keep your hands to yourself until we make it back to my place?” He teased, leaning forward to press a harsh kiss to Ross’s lips. It was quick, but it definitely left Ross wanting more as Danny’s lips left his. 

All he could do was nod, staring up at the older, taller man as they rode in almost silence. It turned out happily for Ross, as Dan didn’t actually live that far, unlike himself. Once they stepped out and Dan paid the driver, the two were eager to get in, though it was a little harder because Dan lived in an apartment. The elevator ride up to Dan’s floor seemed to take forever. But Ross somehow kept his hands to himself. How? We’ll never know.

Shoving the key in the lock and letting Ross into his surprisingly organized apartment. As soon as he’d shut the door, Ross had turned on his heels and pulled Danny into a sloppy, needy kiss..


	2. Save The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross being a nervous doofus over Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to post the second chapter, I haven't had proper access in a while. But here, enjoy this.

Waking up after getting drunk was the worst. Well, at least for Ross. When he had opened his eyes in the morning, he had no idea where he was for half a minute and it terrified him. It was a little less terrifying when he remembered meeting Dan. He was probably there, if not at some other random dude’s house. Rubbing his eyes groggily, Ross took another look around the room to take more in. Beside him, on a cute dark wood nightstand was a little note scribbled in rushed handwriting 

‘Left for work. Hopefully you can show yourself out. Muffins on the table if you want something before you go. Nice switch. XXX Danny Sexbang.’

Ross just rolled his eyes and got out of bed, searching for his clothes. After getting himself dressed and fixing his bed head, the young man looked at the note again before he left. It was nice that he left one. Squinting slightly, Ross lifted it to get a better look. Dan’s number was scrawled neatly at the bottom with a dorky little winking face next to the words:

‘Call me if you want a little more sexbang in your life’. It made Ross chuckle as he pocketed the note.

After leaving Dan’s place, but not before grabbing a muffin and pulling out his phone, Ross saw all the worried messages from Arin and Barry, even a few missed calls from both of them. He quickly texted both of them an identical message

‘Got picked up at the bar. I'm fine, didn't get horribly murdered. Thanks for taking me out last night.’ 

He'd retread the message over and over and even changed it a few times before hitting the send button and grabbing a cab back to his house. It’d been awhile since Ross had had fun like that with a one night stand. Maybe it wouldn’t just be a one night stand..Dan did leave his number, after all. The idea of it made Ross smile. From what he could recall, Dan had been extremely cute and charming and that was a major plus. 

It took about two hours for Ross to arrive home, due to morning traffic and living a little more than an hour away from the bar and Dan’s place. Once he was home, Ross immediately collapsed on his couch with his cat, affectionately called Mr. Fuzzybottom. 

Relaxing a bit now that he was confident in his surroundings, he began to talk to his cat about last night

“You should have seen him, Mr. Fuzzybottom. He was so handsome, and tall, and his hair was so great!” Ross was grinning at his cat, petting him softly. He would never admit it, but he talked to Mr. Fuzzybottom about his love life quite frequently.

Ross had few friends and he kept to work usually, so his cat was one of his only options. He wasn't really comfortable talking to Arin about guys, and he felt bad for unloading things on Barry all the time, so it was a relief when he talked to his sweet little tabby cat.

Once he was done going on and on about Dan and how amazing last night was, he decided it was probably a good idea to shower. He didn't have anything planned for today, but he would find something. 

Ross made his way to his shower, making sure to set his towel out before hopping into the shower and letting the warm water fall against his shoulders. 

Showering was usually extremely calming for Ross, but he was red in the ears this time, not really embarrassed but more flustered than anything. He had remembered enjoying himself quite a lot, even though Dan’s apartment had smelled incredibly like weed and nachos, a scent that he knew was going to haunt him until Dan called.

It was going to be hell waiting. Ross wasn't usually one to sit by the phone and wait for someone to call, especially with one night stands, which he didn't usually partake in. He just found that it was a waste of time. But Dan had actually put in effort and seemed cool. And he'd left a note..No one left notes for Ross.

He sighed as he finished washing his hair and turned off the water, grabbing his towel and beginning to dry himself. Ross climbed out of his shower and pulled on some lazy clothes and feeding Mr. Fuzzybottom.

For the next few hours Ross sat watching Tv with his cat, eating a little more than the muffin he’d gotten from Dan’s place, and watching videos on YouTube. 

While he was on YouTube, Ross remembered that shirt that Danny had on last night. He said it was some merch from his own band, Ninja Sex Party. Ross had thought at the time that the name was ridiculous, and still kind of thought so. But nonetheless, he typed them in on YouTube’s search bar and clicked the first video.

Ninja Sex Party was absolutely ridiculous. But that was the point and it made Ross laugh. He listened to a few of their songs before returning back to doing nothing productive at all.

 

It was four days after Ross’s encounter with Dan at the bar and he hadn't heard anything. He was starting to get a little nervous about it. Maybe the note was just a formality. Maybe Dan left those for everyone he slept with..Shaking the thought off, Ross grabbed a pair of his pants, turning them out before throwing them in the washer. He hated doing laundry and honestly it was the worst part of his week. As he shut the washer door, something on the ground caught his eye. Picking it up, his eyes got wide.

It was the note Dan had left, with his number scrawled underneath the words. Ross was so stupid! He hadn't left his number for Danny, and yet here he was, sitting around waiting for him to ring him up. He was so dumb.

Starting his clothes, Ross held on to the slip of paper and pulled out his phone. He stepped to the other room and keyed in Dan’s number with shaky hands. This was so dumb. All of this was probably a formality. Dan probably wouldn't even answer his call.

“Hello?” Rang a gruff voice on the other end of the line. Ross’s heart was beating one hundred miles an hour. He couldn't answer. He hasn't actually thought of anything to say and he was probably disturbing Dan during work anyway.

He heard another “Hello,” after a minute and opened his mouth, but the words didn't come out. After the third ‘hello’, the call disconnected. Ross was a little glad, but extremely embarrassed. He was such a wuss.

He took a deep breath and slunk on to the couch. He couldn't even call Dan to set up a meeting for them to hang out. Grabbing a pillow, Ross placed it over his face, screaming into it. He was acting like a hormonal teenage girl. He should just call again. 

Ross was about to redial the number when an incoming call from Dan popped up. Wincing, he answered and swallowed the thick lump in his throat.

“Hello?” His voice was so shaky and he wanted to hit himself for it and hide from everyone. Ross took a deep breath, trying not to be too anxious.

“Oh good, this isn't a machine.” Laughed Danny on the other end and Ross could hear the grin he sported in his voice. At least Danny had the decency to not automatically go off on him.

“No, no machines here. It's Ross, actually..from a few nights ago.” He was so sure that he had to remind him, a guy like Dan probably had people all over him all the time with how charming and cute he was.

“Oh hey, man. I'm glad you called. I was getting a little worried that you'd stolen my muffins and tossed my note.”

It was clear that Dan was joking and Ross thought it was cute that he was cracking jokes. Ross laughed at the joke. Maybe Dan could sense how nervous Ross was and he was just trying to ease the tension a little bit. He was glad for it, whether he was doing it for him or that was just his natural instinct.

“No way, I just lost the number in my pants. I had everything mixed up and I couldn't call you.” He explained, sitting up on his couch. He was definitely less anxious.

“Anyway, I just wanted to see if you wanted to meet up sometime, maybe..” His confidence wavered slightly when he asked. Why would Dan want to meet up with him? He had plenty to do to keep himself occupied and he could always go to the bar to pick up whoever he wanted. He didn't need Ross.

There was a small pause and it made Ross’s heart speed up. If he didn't know any better he’d think it was going to jump out with how scared he was. Did Danny know how nervous he was?

“Totally, man! I'm free this weekend, how's that work?” Danny finally answered after a small moment passed, though Ross swore it was an hour. 

It made Ross happy to know that Dan wasn't just wanting a one night stand with him. He'd seemed maybe like he was that kind of guy, just someone new every night. Maybe he wasn't after all. That made Ross’s heart flutter.

“Yeah that works, I don't have anything going on. I know this nice cafe not too far from that bar from the other night.”

He felt slightly ridiculous suggesting a cafe. It was an easy date and that embarrassed him a little, but he could learn more about Danny there. It was just easier to talk in cafés like that. 

“Yeah man, that sounds cool. Just let me know the address and we can set a date? I gotta get back to recording, but let me know!” Dan sounded kind of excited, or at least Ross thought. But maybe that was just because he was getting back to his work. Either way, he seemed excited.

Ross nodded before realizing that Dan couldn't see that. He cleared his throat a little and responded with a simple, “Alright. Have fun. Bye.” before he hung up quickly and took a deep breath. That wasn't so bad. It just had to treated like a bandage. Do it quickly, without hesitation. Now he had a date. 

Ross quickly looked up the address for the cafe he'd mentioned earlier, making sure that he sent it to Danny sooner rather than later. Now, he could relax…


End file.
